A clamping module for securing to a support rail is known, for example, from DE 20 011 105 337 U1. Support rails are used in electrical engineering in particular for securing components in distribution boxes, switch cabinets, terminal boxes and the like. Various electronic modules here are pushed laterally onto a support rail, or are plugged thereon from the front, and clamping modules arranged thereon in particular laterally secure the same against displacement as a result of shock and vibration. Support rails are standardized in accordance with DIN EN 60715.